Confidence autour d'une bière
by Merane
Summary: Réponse au défi du Poney. Deux individus, une rencontre, de la bière et des confidences.


Disclaimer : L'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux et ses personnages sont la création et la propriété de JRR Tolkien.

Note : réponse au défi n° 35 du Poney Fringant, « La première défaite», interprétation très libre.

Bonne lecture et joyeuse Pâques :).

* * *

**Confidence autour d'une bière**.

À Bree, dans le quartier pauvre de la ville, deux hommes ou plutôt un homme et un hobbit y faisaient affaire. N'importe qui aurait trouvé cela étrange car ils n'appartenaient pas à la populace qui y habitait. De plus les étrangers fréquentaient rarement ce secteur. On y retrouvait les arnaques, les marchands louches, les tires-laines, les prostituées et les rues crasseuses habituels de ce genre d'endroit. Ce n'était vraiment pas un coin qu'on serait venu visité ou qu'on aurait choisi pour une rencontre. Non, aucune personne de sensée n'y aurait mis les pieds et encore moins lors de la foire annuelle de Bree. Tout le monde, y compris les habitants de ce quartier, était sur la place centrale et dans les allées adjacentes.

L'homme, bien que vêtu de vêtements crottés par la boue et défraichis par un long voyage, dégageait une sorte de prestance royale. Ses cheveux bruns mouchetés de gris et son visage tiré par la fatigue ne gâchaient en rien ses charmes et son regard, gris sondait la ruelle. Une femme tenait un de ses bras. Elle était bien plus jeune que lui et ne dénotait pas dans ce lieu. Ils avançaient au milieu des bâtiments décrépis et branlants et ils évitaient soigneusement les immondices qui jonchaient la venelle et les pavés déchaussés. Cela faisait longtemps que le Maire n'avait plus donné le moindre sou pour l'entretien des égouts et de la chaussée. L'homme et sa campagne stoppèrent en voyant un homme à l'allure suspicieuse et dégingandé. Il était agité et jetait des coups d'œils de tous les cotés. Mais ce qui attirèrent leurs regards était la petite ombre encapuchonnée. La silhouette émit un cri étouffé en apercevant les deux individus. Il dévisageait l'homme ne se préoccupant guère de sa voisine. Ils se reconnurent et ils mirent un moment avant de réagir.

— Mais que faites-vous, Sam Gamegie dans cette ruelle avec un revendeur de champignons hallucinogènes ?

— Et vous que faites-vous avec cette jeune femme ? Lui répondit Sam avec panique.

— Moi rien ! C'est à vous que je pose la question. C'est illégal. Vous risquez des ennuis rien qu'en étant vu avec lui !

—Ah oui. Et vous, vous, vous,.., cocufiez Dame Arwen avec cette jouvencelle tenta le hobbit pour détourner la conversation.

— Je ne vous permet de dire de telles choses, qui sont par ailleurs infondées rugit Aragorn. Et que direz votre femme en voyant la faune avec laquelle vous trainez !

— Laissez ma femme en dehors de cela, elle n'a rien à voir avec tous ça !

— La mienne non plus !

Ils se fixèrent. Leurs compagnons n'osaient pas bouger, ne sachant si partir ou rester était la meilleur solution. Finalement, la tension se relâcha, au grand soulagement des deux individus. Sam reprit la parole.

— Vingt heures heure au Poney Fringant pour en discuter, cela vous va t-il ?

— Dix-neuf heures.

— Dix-neuf heure trente.

— Parfait ! Alors à tous à se soir.

— A se soir.

Les deux amis repartirent chacun de leur coté et prirent bien garde à ce que personne ne puisse les voir sortir de ce quartier.

Sam s'attardait dans les rues mais finit par prendre la direction de l'auberge. Il redoutait cette conversation mais sa curiosité était la plus forte. Il se demandait qui était cette jeune femme qui semblait si familière à Aragorn. Il rentra dans un individu qu'il n'avait pas vu, tout à ses pensées. Il marmonna un vague « pardon » et releva la tête. L'enseigne du Poney Fringant, accrochée à une arche de pierre, grinçait doucement, poussée par le vent et on entendait les rumeurs de la foule à travers l'épaisse porte de bois. La taverne était pleine à craquer avec la foire. Il poussa un soupir et entra.

— Bonjour Monsieur Poiredebeurré, j'ai rendez-vous avec Grand-Pas. Vous ne l'auriez vu par hasard ?

— Oui, il est déjà arrivé. Il vous attend dans un petit salon à l'arrière. Vous avez eu de la chance, l'auberge est complète. (Ils parcoururent un ensemble de couloirs avant d'arriver à une porte) Voilà, c'est ici. Je vous fais apportez de quoi boire et manger.

— Merci. Et pour la bière, apportez carrément un tonneau.

Aragorn s'était déjà installé et il fumait la pipe avec détachement. On avait l'impression que l'altercation de tout à l'heure n'avait pas eu lieu. Il détailla le salon. Un bon feu flambait dans la cheminée et la pièce était chaleureuse. Une table et des chaises, une banquette et des tapis moelleux formaient le mobilier. Une petite fenêtre ronde et des fleurs sur un guéridon ajoutaient une touche accueillante. Il s'assit sur la seconde chaise et ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment. Une serveuse apporta un délicieux ragout et ils mangèrent en silence. Bob avait également apporté un petit tonneau de bière. Aragorn tiqua à sa vue.

— Vous ne croyez pas que nous aurions besoin d'autant de bière ?

— Peut-être pas vous mais moi si.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Parce que je ne suis pas stupide, nous n'allons pas discuter joyeusement de la santé de nos femmes et du temps qu'il fait.

— Effectivement et puis cela ne me fera pas de mal car je pense que vous avez aussi des questions à me poser, sourit Aragorn. (Il servit deux pintes de bière, une pour chacun). Alors que faisiez vous avec Jack ?

— Ah, il s'appelle Jack, on m'avait dit Joe.

— Je ne pourrais pas vous dire si c'est bien son prénom. Je crois qu'on l'appelle aussi Fred et Jim. Mais racontez.

— Avant cela, j'ai bien besoin de videz ma pinte de bière.

La fameuse pinte de bière se transforma en une, puis, deux, puis trois pintes et ceux pour tous les deux. Passablement éméché, Sam commença son histoire.

— Alors, tout a commencé avec des fraises. Je vous le dis c'est des sales bêtes, les fraisiers.

— Des fraises mais le rapport avec le vendeur de champis ?

— Vous comprendrez après. Enfin bref, j'étais heureux, j'avais tout réussi. Vous entendez tout réussi. J'ai réussi ma quête, celle avec l'anneau, vous voyez quoi. J'ai épousé la plus jolie des femmes et je peux vous dire, elle en a des avantages. Je suis aussi le meilleur jardinier de toute la Comté. Bon j'ai un peu triché avec la terre de Dame Galadriel mais on s'en fiche. Bref, j'ai tout réussi. Et voilà qu'il y a ses fichus fraisiers. Des sales bêtes grommela t-il.

— Mais je ne comprend pas.

— Rooh taisez-vous sinon je ne finirai jamais et reservez moi pendant qu'vous y êtes. (Il tendit sa chope au rôdeur qui la remplit). Il a fallu que ce foutu Nick Bowman, un cousin à ma femme, propose pour le concours de meilleur jardinier de la Comté, comme thème, les fraisiers. Vous vous rendez compte, il a osé proposer des fraisiers ! Et moi je l'avoue, je n'ai jamais réussi à faire pousser le moindre fraisier et à récolter la moindre fraise. Un comble pour un jardinier tel que moi !

— Je croyais que c'était des plantes qui poussaient n'importe ou et se repiquaient sans aide s'étonna Aragorn.

— Je vous conseille de vous taire avant que je m'énerve. (Il agita son petit poing devant son visage). Il fallait que je réussisse à faire pousser ces maudits fraisiers mais impossible d'y arriver. J'ai tout essayé, j'vous dis, tout mais rien à y faire. Un matin, je me lève et c'est le chat de la voisine qui a tout foutu en l'air. J'l'aurai bien fait la peau mais ma femme l'adore. Après se sont des garnements qui se roulent dedans. Et pour finir, les pieds pourrissent tout seul sur place, se chopent toutes les maladies et champignons possibles et mes fraises sont dégueulasses. J'ai bien dû faire mourir deux cents plants. Alors fallait que j'fasse quelque chose, vous comprenez, hein ?

— Oui, oui répondit prudemment Aragorn.

— Alors j'ai décidé de voir ce Ted ou Tim, sais plus. Il avait un super engrais miracle à me vendre . Vous comprenez fallait bien que je teste toutes les solutions.

— Mais sans vous vouloir vous vexez, il ne vend que de la camelote.

— Eh merde. Hé bien mon cher ami, vous pourrez vous gaussez de moi et de ma première défaite. Oui ma toute première défaite de toute ma vie. Sans produit miracle, j'serais incapable de faire pousser le moindre fraisier !

La conversation s'arrêta là. Chacun méditant sur les paroles de l'autre. Sam avala une énième pinte, il en avait perdu le compte. Il était trop chamboulé pour s'en préoccuper. Son désespoir était profond, il allait perdre ce concours. Puis il eut un sourire goguenard en se rappelant la jeune femme.

— Mais vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que vous faisiez avec c'tte charmante jeune femme.

— Ce n'est rien du tout.

— C'est ça et le renard, il met les champignons dans le panier !

— Bon d'accord mais d'abord une pinte. (Il se servit et but cul sec) En fait c'est une veuve d'un rôdeur.

— Vous faites dans la veuve, vous maintenant, fit Sam le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Sam Gamegie, je vous conseille d'arrêter ses sous-entendus salacieux. Laissez expliquer.

— Vous écoute.

— Alors ça remonte à deux mois. Eldarion venait d'avoir un mois et tout fier, j'me suis dis, tiens si on rendait visite à Tonton Fara.

— Tonton Fara, l'interrompit Sam, il sait que vous l'appelez comme ça ?

— Vous m'énervez avec vos questions et pi on s'en fiche. Alors comme un idiot, j'ai décidé de faire le voyage tout seul avec mon fils. Et je ne vous dis pas la cata. J'vous dis. On crois qu'un bébé c'est tout mignon et que c'est pas compliqué mais pas du tout !

— Vous m'inquiétez là. Ma femme a des nausées.

— Ah félicitation mais vous verrez si vous vous faites pas comme moi et que c'est pas un garçon, ça devrait le faire. Enfin, où j'en étais, ah oui, le voyage chez Tonton Fara. Je suis parti donc avec mon fils et forcément il a bien fallu changer ses langes. Toutes mes surcots et pourpointstous propres, d'ailleurs j'vous déconseille la mode gondorienne avec leurs pourpoints à col cheminée, donc y sont passés. Il n'a arrêter de me pisser dessus le garnement.

Sam explosa de rire sous le regard outré d'Aragorn. Il s'écroula de sa chaise et bien que le rôdeur fut tenté de le laisser tel quel, il l'aida à se relever.

— C'est pas drôle, j'vous dis fit-il boudeur et hop tournée de bière. (il remplit les verres) Il faut bien digérer ça.

— Et vous avez fait quoi après ? Demanda hilare Sam à Aragorn toujours boudeur.

— Ba j'ai brulé les chemises. D'ailleurs vous dis pas la galère, j'ai dû dire à Arwen que les lingères avaient dû les égarer et au final, j'ai sorti que ça avait fini chez une œuvre de charité. Elle a tout gobé heureusement. Vous comprenez qu'un roi ça peut pas se permettre ça. J'ai fait croire que je suis parti sans rechange.

— Et, et c'était moins ridicule ?

— Carrément, z'ont cru que dans l'euphorie, j'étais tout étourdi. Ça fait tout mignon. J'vous dis, gardait c'tte excuse sous le coude.

— Je note mais et la femme ?

— J'y viens. Arwen a trouvé que j'me débrouillais bien. Alors je vais devoir jouer les nounous et c'tte amie a des enfants, elle m'apprend à tout faire comme il faut.

Sam était toujours plus hilare et Aragorn toujours aussi outré. Puis le rire se fit contagieux et Aragorn rit aussi.

— Franchement qui croirait que moi, le Roi du Gondor prendrait des cours pour s'occuper d'un bébé. J'ai tout réussi, tout vaincu. Suis quand même devenu roi, j'ai épousé mon amour d'enfance, une elfe, pas n'importe qui en plus, j'ai pris Umbar, j'ai traversé le chemin des morts, survécu à la bataille de la Morannon et v'la que mon fils me tient en échec. Ma toute première défaite.

— Moi j'vous dis on forme une belle paire de bras cassés. Si on trinquait à nos premières défaites ?

— Oui, c'est une bonne idée. (il emplit pour la énième fois leur verre). Alors à notre première défaite.

— A notre première défaite.

Après avoir trinqué, bien ri, bien bavardé, il s'écroulèrent sur la table. Le fût dont Aragorn pensait qu'il était superflu, était vide. Sur ces entrefaites, Prosper Poiredebeurré s'autorisa à entrer dans la pièce. Il avait entendu un bruit sourd et comme personne ne répondait, il s'était inquiété. Il observa les deux hommes, ivres morts et fut prit d'une grande fatigue.

«_ J'aurai au moins pensé que ces deux idiots ne boiraient pas tout, que j'aurai au moins se soir deux clients en bon état. Je crois que c'était trop demandé. Et en plus, je n'ai pas de chambre. Je ne peux pas les laisser par terre. Et puis, zut, ils n'ont qu'à assumer_. »

Prosper Poiredebeurré les allongea sur le sol, sur lequel, il avait posé des couvertures. Il les installa du mieux qu'il put, le hobbit était léger mais le rôdeur pesait son poids. Il les couvrit et il s'en alla.

Au petit matin, les deux amis se réveillèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, reprenant conscience des évènements. Ils ne discutèrent presque pas, non pas à cause de leurs souvenirs, mais de l'horrible mal de tête qui les harcelait. De toute manière, leurs regards parlèrent pour eux et se jurèrent de ne jamais reparler de cette soirée. Le sol tanguait et leurs équilibres semblaient avoir disparus. Malgré tout, ils réussirent à sortir dignement de l'auberge. Ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux, tant bien que mal. Á partir de ce moment, l'auberge du Poney Fringant proposa les meilleurs légumes de la Comté et les meilleurs vins du Lossarnach, sans que cela se répercute sur les prix.


End file.
